vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip to New York
Title: Liz in NYC Players: William Morrow, Hannah Donnenfield, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Juliet Parrish Location: Brook Cove Labs, New York Synopsis: Instead of fighting with her girlfriend, Liz heads to New York. LOG BEGINS William Morrow is out visiting the Scientists at Brook Cove Labs, to find out the latest. Considering Parrish and Donnenfield refuse to be his Chief Scientist Advisor, he must come to the source, to get Science News. Elizabeth Maxwell walks towards the cabins, after cab drop-off a half mile away. She glances about a little bit, remembering where everything was from her initial visit with Heather, and walks towards one of the cabins, to check herself in. William Morrow is talking to Dr. Donnenfield inside her office, "Well, tell me. Other than the Memory Holes, what other side-effects of the De-Conversion process have you found?" Elizabeth Maxwell slips into the main cabin, glancing about and heading for the office herself. She stops just at the door, upon realizing that there's more than one person in the office, biting her lip softly and glancing for a place to sit, and wait. Donnenfield, while listening to the President, does have a Monitor which shows the front door. She holds a hand up to the President, and calls out, "Elizabeth? Come on in... I have a feeling you want to talk about the same thing my visi...Guest does." William Morrow turns in his seat, Elizabeth, eh? Could that be the Starchild? Elizabeth Maxwell steps into the office quietly, raising her eyebrows. "If I heard the tail end of what was being said correctly, you're almost certainly right. The problem isn't just the memory holes..." she glances to Morrow. "At least with the case I've been observing, there's a loss of nerve. She's afraid that she still isn't completely right, that it might jump back out and take control at any moment... afraid the reversal will come undone." Hannah nods, "It is something we have noticed too." She sighs, "I can not be sure that the fears are unfounded... However, what can be done, is return the memories, and that, while making it more likely the conversion process will 'come back', it removes the holes, and the nerve... But 1 out of the 10 cases we have tried that with, had to undergo De-Conversion a second time, with the memories removed a second time, to keep control." William Morrow frowns slightly, "That sounds like it is worse than I feared. 10% of the cases so far?" He sighs, "That is rather... extreme. Wouldn't more trips into the Chamber itself, be more likely to cause some kind of neural damage?" Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little bit at that, and nods. "Hmm... would it possibly work if, rather than the complete memories of what was done in the chamber were restored, just restore a factual version of what happened between then and the deconversion process? I know what happened in my case, so could probably restore an accurate version of the time in between..." Hannah shakes her head, "It is either the real memories, which are stored in the Computer the Chamber uses, or nothing. Planting Memories, which are faked, is a bad idea... Potential, according to the Head Doctors out here, for splintering the persons personalities... Instead of one traumatized person hiding in the mind, you could get... six or more." William Morrow sighs, "Well, in the case of the Vice President, that would be bad. He is close to resigning, and I have no one to take his place. I think you had better plan on trying the process on him...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "It would be bad for Heather as well. She's pretty close to wanting to go into a hole and stay there, after a little bad luck in terms of people taking fire during missions she was leading, since then." Hannah nods, "Well, in both cases, we can add the memories... although the V.P.'s are a lot less... traumatic, than Miss O'Leary's, I fear in the V.P.'s case, that adding the memories back will cause problems, because it was so long ago he was converted." William Morrow frowns, "You mean, the person you are worried about is Colonel O'Leary?" He looks at Elizabeth, "She seemed fine when I invited her on to my staff a week or so ago..." He frowns, "How deep does this go? I know you have checked all the Joint Chiefs, and most of the Cabinet, but how many people could the Visitors have converted? They never broke me... but than, Jennifer did bring me out of it slowly, after Angela's death..." Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little bit, scratching her hair slightly. "Just wish there were some way to soften the blow of the memories being restored. If its possible for the conversion to return, would it in theory also be possible that the link between them and the one who did the initial conversion would also be restored? That could cause its own potential problem..." Hannah shakes her head, "The link is severed completely. The Converting person will not be able to call up the memories in the person that was converted. However, there are ways to soften the blows of the memory return... It would take a Session per day, for a week, in the chamber, slowly adding them back in. And, we could try leaving some of the memories out... In O'Leary's case, the baby death, and the rape by her brother is probably what broke her will most of the way. Both are rather demoralizing..." William Morrow frowns, hearing what Diana has done to the strong willed woman that used to lead the Flight Wing detailed to follow Air Force 1 around, "Remind me to find a way to pay Diana back for all she has done...." Elizabeth Maxwell glances to Morrow and laughs with slight sarcasm. "Yeah, welcome to the long line, for that." Her tone goes back to normal then and hmms. "Well, depending on what all advisors and congressmen haven't been checked yet, or have been avoiding being checked..." She shakes her head. "I'd hate to even think about how many could have been done." She glances to Hannah then and nods. "Hmm... A week..." she scratches her head. "Any chance you can put the recording from the chamber into something I could use to take it back? In case she doesn't want to come to New York for a week... I could be doing it where she's living..." Hannah nods, and picks up the phone. She dials a 4 digit Number, "Sari? Have Mitchell run a Download from the Conversion Chamber. We need the Memory Files from Heather O'Leary's Conversion Session. No, It is not a joke. The LA Resistance has a Chamber, and there are the complications we have discussed. Yes Sari, I'm Sure." She hangs up the phone, shaking her head slightly, "She may be brilliant when it comes to Chemical Formulas, but she backtalks to much..." William Morrow says softly to Elizabeth, "You be careful with her, eh?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at Morrow. "I intend to be. Is there anyone you'd want to have me check, while I'm up here? Anyone who got sent out of the city somewhere, even for a few days, in theory could have been snagged and converted, before being dumped back. I've had concerns about how many people were being converted and sent north of the dust line, just for doing things like such a capture." William Morrow shakes his head slightly, "We have the final three members of Government being brought in tomorrow. Everything should be fine, as long as we can find a way past the side-effects." Hannah just listens quietly, waiting for Overweight Computer Hackers to bring up the Download. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods a little bit. "All right, then. I'm hoping this will fix the side effects, anyway..." She glances slightly to the door. "Once I have the download it's off to go annoy someone else, anyway. Freedom Network unfortunately broadcast that she'd been converted, but never mentioned that it had been reversed. She's been attacked at least twice by people who evidently still think she is." William Morrow frowns, "I'll handle that... I have a meeting with the FN Senior Officials in about an hour. You would likely have to wait a few hours to get into to see someone that would send you to someone else, and maybe next week, you'd finally get a chance to tell someone that could do something about it." An Overweight guy walks in. He is wearing Sponge bob Square Pants Pajamas, and... Bunny Slippers! He hands a disk to Hannah, "There ya go, boss. Hello Mr. President." With out another word, he leaves. Hannah just shakes her head, "Ever since I told them that the dress code could be dropped, people have been working in the oddest arrangements..." She hands the Disk to Elizabeth, "Just plug this in, and the Computer running your conversion chamber will read it, and let you pull the memories up to look at.... You just have the chamber play them into her mind.... I'd start with the memories just before she was de-converted, and move backwards. If possible, avoid any actual Conversion Chamber sessions, if you can." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Thank you. Depending on how things go, in theory I'd rather wait and make sure I don't have to re-remove the memories, after trying to fix the problem with memory holes. Just in case anything bad comes back when it's undone. I'd have to convince her not to go into town or such before it was done, but... if I'm going to be having to run her through the chamber every day for a week, I'd need to keep her under observation after anyway." She stares at the guy with bunny slippers and laughs just a little, shaking her head. Then she nods at the disk. "Right... That's what I'd hoped for earlier. to avoid having to add any of that back. I'll definitely do it slowly." She puts the disk in her jacket pocket for the moment. "At any rate, now that I have that handled, I should start poking around about how to get my own minor problem fixed, and go back to California." Hannah asks, "What minor problem dear? Oh, and the Bio-researchers would probably ask me to ask you for a blood sample...?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "I'm sure they would, that's fine." She smiles a little. "And as for the minor problem, well... it's an interesting situation that I'm in, being how I am... when I'm technically less than three years old. It runs into issues above the dust line... Since I'm not willing to do something so illegal as using a false ID to get a drivers license or anything else." William Morrow laughs, "Dear Elizabeth, you are sitting with one of the many people that could help you." He smiles and looks thoughtful, "Hannah, you have some of that Official Paper I sent you? I'll have a Government ID issued for you, that will let you drive, buy things, and apply for any lines of credit you might want, at least, in places except for LA... I'll fax it to my Office, and by the time you get back to new York, there will be an ID ready for you..." He pauses, "It will also, avoid the Statutory Rape issues that might come up, if you decide to take a Lover..." Sure, the Pres is in his 60's, but he knows the joy of youth. Hannah Donnenfield actually laughs at the last of that. She knows something, but doubts the President needs, or would even WANT, to know. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit and raises her eyebrows, glancing at Hannah and laughing even more, rolling her eyes. "Certainly helps, thank you. Which means I should probably start working on my pilot's license while I'm up here. I technically shouldn't be flying in American airspace, either." She blushes just a tiny bit. "Heather taught me how to fly the shuttles." William Morrow shrugs, "Well, it is not a big deal. Just fill out the paperwork, and send it to my Office. I'll see to it that the FAA Approves it." Nothing like a President with almost unlimited power, during the war. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and smiles. "Thanks again. I'll fill out all the paperwork when I get back into town, and have it to your office shortly." William Morrow shrugs slightly, "You could wait til you get back to the Ranch, and have it couriered back... It would be easier, and give you a chance to get back to help Colonel O'Leary" Hannah shakes her head, and reaches for something, it is a Syringe, to get blood, "Let me see your arm, dear?" She says to Liz. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods a little bit at that, considering. "One of the reasons I came up when I did was to give her a little bit of space for a while, after a minor... dispute. I figured I'd give her a little time to be rid of me, especially before having to come back and tell her how I'll have to fix the memory holes. Besides, the paperwork won't take too long anyway." She glances to Hannah, nodding and pulling her jacket sleeve up, closing her eyes gently. "Just be careful of who has access to this..." Hannah smirks, "Only people getting to touch it, are the people downstairs, who have never left this facility for... I think it is 10 years now. Some of them are as wacky as that guy in the Movie Independence Day, but they are brilliant." She rubs the inside of Liz's elbow with rubbing alcohol, than taps the vein in Liz's elbow, and there it comes up to say hi. A Quick insert, and the syringe is ready to draw the blood. A Full 10 CC's. Hannah removes the needle, and puts a Band-Aid on the hole. Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little bit at that thought. "There's an interesting thought..." She shakes her head a bit, glancing at the container full of orange and cringing a little bit. "I'll probably be going back to California within the next hour or two anyway, regardless. I didn't exactly tell anyone where I was going." William Morrow smiles, "Well, I will send a message to Miss Parrish, so she knows..." He reaches for his Satellite phone, and places a call. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and cringes. "Depending on where she is. Not sure how much Bates monitors her phone. Probably won't be terribly happy that I flew off, either." One the Pres' phone: Juliet Parrish: Hello, Doctor Parrish. William Morrow says softly, into his phone, "Julie... William Morrow here. I am sitting in Brook Cove's Main Office, and Elizabeth Maxwell is here. She was concerned that no one out in LA Knew she was here. Just giving you a Heads Up." On the Pres' Phone: Juliet Parrish: What is she doing there? *clearly surprised* William Morrow hmms, "She is handling some business regarding her Status as a US Citizen, and also, things concerning Colonel O'Leary's Conversion." On the Pres's Phone: Juliet Parrish: Well...thanks for letting me know. I'll let the others know, as necessary. Just keep an eye on her. I think Liz is even more 'wanted' than I am. William Morrow smiles, "Understood. Talk to you Later, Julie." He hangs up his phone, and looks at Elizabeth, "All handled. Miss Parrish knows where you are now." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and smiles. "Thank you. With all this handled, I figure you both have things you need to be discussing, so if you would excuse me, I should probably get back into town." Hannah smiles, "Come back any time dear... I am sure the researchers down stairs would love to get more tests run on you... Although, we can keep that to a minimum." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little. "Dear, I'm sure they would love to do anything and everything right up to dissecting me. But I need to get back and start fixing Heather soon." William Morrow nods slightly, "Yes, there are other things...." He clearly considers Elizabeth not a Security threat, or he would never say, "Now, Dr. Donnenfield, tell me, what about these rumors of Diana's new Ecological attacks on California and the other Southern States? Should we worry about them?" Elizabeth Maxwell pauses before leaving at hearing that, frowning slightly. Hannah shrugs, "Honestly Bill, it is hard to know for sure. The LA group did stop her rainmaking device, but the rumors from the Fifth Column about her Icewind Project is disturbing. Sure, it will make this winter particularly scary, but after this winter, the project could actually cause MORE of the planet's cold weather areas to become temperate. Also, if it makes the temperature too cold, say more than 50 below, the Red Dust won't regenerate. It will simply kill the Bacteria. That too could be bad." William Morrow nods, "The lack of Dust at 50 below, would leave the Ice Caps open to her theft...." He frowns and looks back over his shoulder, seeing Elizabeth hasn't left yet, "You better inform Miss Parrish of this as well... Maybe you guys can do something, if we can not..." He turns back to Hannah, "What about the Fallout from the Nuclear Blast that leveled Kuwait City? How bad is that going to on the Oil fields?" Elizabeth Maxwell frowns further at that, drawn to a complete stop now, nodding at Morrow. "Yeah, that's why I stuck around." Hannah shrugs, "Hard to tell, Bill. There is a good wind, but it is blowing the fallout into the Indian Ocean... that alone could potentially cause problems to the Ocean Ecology, as for the Oil? Well, everything, including the oil fields, within 100 miles of Kuwait City is too hot to get near... We haven't been getting much Oil from there anyways. All our current Oil is coming in from Russia, and what little we have been able to quietly pump up from the Strategic Reserves down in the South. Gas is going to, within the next year, become impossible to make, unless we can find another source of Oil..." She shrugs. William Morrow nods to Elizabeth, "Tell Julie what we know, which is not much..." He turns to Hannah, "Well, we can try the Alaska Nature preserve.. there are some indications of Oil there..." He sighs, this is going to be a problem soon, if there is no Gas for Consumers, or fuel to fly Jets... "Maybe we should try alternative Fuels, as well? The Atomic Batteries the Visitors use, can we duplicate them? Or maybe the Reactors on a Skyfighter?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little at that. "I've had to strip down and rebuild one of those reactors, I'm using one to power our base right now. A small version, shielded enough, might work... Just a matter of making sure to keep the reactor safe in a crash or such. Last thing we need is a reactor getting blown to pieces and spreading debris all over the countryside..." She shivers a little. "I'll tell Julie about it, and keep it in mind." She slips for the door finally, opening it to slip out. The President and the Doctor continue to discuss scientific issues, while Elizabeth heads... wherever it is she is heading. LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG Category:Heather-Conversion